


Hamilton October

by AmiMaMona



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fictober, October
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMaMona/pseuds/AmiMaMona
Summary: Tomé las frases de un Inktober de Hamilton e hice drabbles con ellas.





	1. Día 1: I will kill your friends and family

Si George tenía que ser sincero, no sabría qué decir sobre él. William, el representante de la clase de al lado, era todo lo que él tenía como definición de irritante: tenía el ego por las nubes (lo suficiente como para querer ser llamado “Rey”), era cínico de pies a cabeza, caprichoso, un niño mimado hasta decir basta y además…

—¡Oh, Georgie! —y además se empeñaba en llamarlo por ese estúpido apodo porque el primer nombre de ambos era George.

—Te dije que _no_ me llames así —le dirigió una mirada filosa mientras lo veía acercarse.

—Aw, por favor, Georgie, sabes que eso sólo significa que me gustas mucho —dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. George lo apartó poniéndole una mano en la cara.

William hizo un puchero que podría haber pasado por adorable si George no supiera que esa boca también podía ser irritante, con sus comentarios idiotas de niño rico, y aterradora, como la vez que le declaró su amor abiertamente: «Los mataría. Mataría a todos los que quieres, si yo no entro en la lista».


	2. Día 2: Stay Alive

—Volveré por la noche, puedes cenar sin mí —le dijo su esposo y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de marcharse.

Angelica bajó la mano con la que lo despedía y exhaló un discreto suspiro cuando estuvo sola, como si quisiera ocultarlo hasta de las paredes de esa gran casa.

Caminó hasta el estudio de John y se sentó en el sillón que solía ocupar. Él nunca ponía pegas cuando ella quería ocupar la habitación y muchas veces lo usaban al mismo tiempo. Angelica casi podía verlo en su mesa, revisando documentos, mientras ella leía un libro o escribía en el pesado escritorio que él mandó a hacer para ella.

Era un esposo maravilloso que la llenaba de comodidades. «Sin embargo…»

Llamaron a la puerta y corrió a abrir. Era el cartero, tal como esperaba.

«Sin embargo, la razón por la que sigo viva…»

Era una carta de Alexander.


	3. Día 3: Just You Wait

Él sabía que tenía mucho que hacer, mucho que mostrar. Había sobrevivido tantas veces contra todo pronóstico que estaba seguro de que le esperaba algo grande. Estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida construyendo ese algo. Iba a ser alguien enorme, alguien que perdurara en el tiempo, en la historia. El futuro, a su vez, lo esperaba paciente; miraba sus pasos apresurados, corriendo tras algo que le llegaría todavía en unos años.

Sólo tenía diecinueve años y se precipitaba él solo hacia la grandeza.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted Aaron Burr, señor?

Sólo tenía que esperar.


	4. Día 4: I will never be satisfied

Alexander había vivido por su legado desde que entendió que sólo se tenía a sí mismo. No hubo nadie que lo llevase de la mano luego de su madre, y nadie lo recordaría si él no se aseguraba de que tuvieran que hacerlo. Por eso, se obligó a avanzar tan rápido como su mente pudiera, pues si esperaba a sus piernas no sería lo mismo. Su cuerpo tenía un límite, su mente no. Corrió, corrió, siguió corriendo entre tropiezos, hasta el punto en que parecía no tocar el suelo. Llegó a volar. Se decía que nunca era suficiente, que nunca estaría satisfecho, siempre podía llegar a más.

Entonces, cayó. Cuando azotó contra el piso sí que le dolió.

Nuevamente no tenía a nadie de su lado. Esta vez no fueron circunstancias mayores las que lo dejaron solo; él mismo lo arruinó.

Sentado en su oficina en la madrugada, con su acceso a la habitación matrimonial vetado, pensó, por primera vez, que le gustaría no haber sido tan codicioso.


	5. Día 5: Look around

Philip miraba alrededor y se sentía afortunado, su madre le enseñó a apreciar lo que tenía en su vida.

La mamá de Philip era la mujer más hermosa e inteligente del mundo, eso lo aprendió él solo. Ella tocaba bellas melodías para él en el piano desde que podía recordar, y, cuando se lo pidió, ella compartió todo lo que sabía con él. «Vas a conquistar el mundo un día» le decía cada vez que tomaba la canción que estaban trabajando y la transformaba a su antojo. Luego, su mamá, la mujer más bonita de todas, depositaba un sonoro beso sobre su frente y acariciaba su cabello.

Su hermanita era una bebé muy tranquila; eso también lo aprendió de su madre, «Angelica es una niña buena, deja que mamá tome descanse y pueda estar contigo». Philip felicitaba a Angie con una caricia en su rosada mejilla por su buen comportamiento y por  hacer feliz a mamá.

Por las noches y, a veces, muy temprano en la mañana, Philip podía ver a su padre trabajar en casa. Su papá era el hombre más apuesto, su madre se lo había dicho un par de veces. Era hijo de las dos personas más atractivas de todo el mundo, se sentía súper importante. Alexander Hamilton era un padre maravilloso; cuando Philip entraba a su estudio le hacía prometer que se portaría bien y luego traía una silla para que se sentaran juntos. Mientras él dibujaba o practicaba su escritura, veía a como su papá, en la otra mitad del escritorio, movía la pluma velozmente y llenaba papeles y papeles con su letra. Cuando Philip preguntaba por ellos, su padre lo miraba con ojos brillantes, llevaba una mano a su cabello y lo despeinaba suavemente. Le decía que eran para forjar el futuro del apellido Hamilton. Su padre trabajaba con el presidente de la Nación, era alguien importante; cuando iban por la calle lo saludaban por la calle con respeto. Philip se henchía de orgullo. Ese mismo hombre estaba trabajando por un apellido que los incluía a todos, estaba trabajando por él, por Angie y por mamá. Philip quería ser así de increíble.

Había días en los que sucedían algunas cosas y no las entendía. Su padre salía a altas horas de la noche o muy temprano en la mañana y su madre se vía triste. ¿Por qué ella se ponía triste por el trabajo de su papá? Si él estaba haciendo cosas buenas ¿por qué parecía que lastimaba a mamá?

Eliza despedía a su esposo en la puerta y se secaba los ojos con discreción antes de cerrar. Entonces veía a Philip despierto y volvía a ser la mujer más bella, le acariciaba las mejillas y lo llevaba a la cama de nuevo.


	6. Día 6: I put myself back in the narrative

Alexander estaba muerto. Él estaba muerto y ella lo había llorado en los brazos de Angelica a gritos porque estaba tan enamorada de él, y en silencio porque sus hijos habían perdido a su padre y ella era su madre, lo único que les quedaba.

Alexander murió y dejó muchas cosas sin terminar: una nación, cartas, enemigos, amigos, deudas, su familia. Eliza había llorado por cómo se veían las cosas y por las que vendrían, en el hombro de su padre mientras pudo. Luego él también tuvo que dejarla, para ir al lado de su madre, sólo unos meses después. Alguna vez se preguntó qué le habría dicho su padre al encontrar a Alexander del otro lado.

Alexander murió y dejó mucho por hacer, dejó mucho atrás. Dejó huérfanos a unos niños, a una mujer sin un cuñado y a una esposa sin su esposo. Alexander dejó una viuda.

Un día, entre lágrimas que lentamente se deslizaban por su rostro, Eliza entendió que era la viuda de Alexander Hamilton. Él se fue pero le dejó un apellido a ella y a sus hijos, uno por el que, a pesar de los errores que cometió, había trabajado tan duro como pudo para honrar. Entendió entonces que iba a tomar las riendas. Permitió a la última lágrima que había salido de sus ojos llegar hasta su barbilla y caer al vacío por sí misma. Se levantó, se dirigió al tocador, lavó su cara y miró su reflejo en el espejo; tenía un tono rosado algo lastimero pero se concentró en la nueva determinación que su mirada había adquirido. Salió y se dirigió al estudio de Alexander.

Eliza paró de llorar ese día y se puso de vuelta en la narrativa que ella misma tendría que ayudar a escribir.


	7. Día 7: Non-stop

Hamilton era imparable. Lo veía escalar con todas sus fuerzas, con tanta prisa que parecía monstruoso. Él iba por la cima sin detenerse a pensar, y Aaron sólo miraba apartado.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, veía como Alexander se arriesgaba hasta lo ridículo y metía su nariz en donde no lo llamaban. Para él era inconcebible. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el inmigrante, ganando y tomando todo sobre lo que ponía los ojos. Aaron se enervaba un poco pero no perdía la compostura. Tenía un plan, esperaría a que el momento perfecto se presentara para entrar en escena y ser parte del elenco estelar. Tenía que esperar. Nada más.

 


	8. Día 7: His poor wife

Las calles estaban llenas de personas que lo señalaban; mirara donde mirara alguien murmuraba en su dirección. Alexander había jodido todo.

Era tarde para pensar en qué pasaría cuando sus hijos salieran a la calle. Qué les dirían… qué pensarían de él. No quería pensar en la decepción en los ojos de Philip, que siempre lo tuvo como su ídolo, ni en las lágrimas de la dulce Angie, ni en las de ninguno de sus niños. Aún era temprano, todavía debían estar en casa, seguro que Betsey…

Eliza.

_Eliza…_

Su pobre esposa.


	9. Día 9: Talk less, smile more

Aaron siempre se dijo que la mejor forma de conseguir sus objetivos era comportándose como un camaleón. Debía parecer natural y amable con todos los que se relacionara, de modo que nadie dijera nada que pudiera perjudicarlo alguna vez. Terminaban sin decir _nada_.

«Habla menos, sonríe más» se decía mientras evadía con sutileza las preguntas acerca de sus inclinaciones políticas. Estrechaba manos federalistas y republicanas sin excepción; nunca se sabía qué rumbo tomaría la Nación en el futuro. Lo único que tenía claro es que llegaría al lugar donde sucedieran las cosas.


	10. Día 10: It's quiet uptown

Me pregunto a qué hora regresará Philip.

Angelica se levantó del sofá y tomó uno de los poemas de su hermano. Se paseó por la sala con los pies descalzos, tratando de entonar los versos del mismo modo que él lo hacía, fracasando en el intento. Comenzó a reír mientras agregaba gestos y ademanes exagerados a su imitación, para terminar en el pequeño balcón que conectaba la habitación con el jardín. Se recargó en el barandal y aspiró el perfume de las flores que su padre plantó hace poco.

—Le pediré a Philip que me lea algo cuando llegue —saludó a una mariposa que pasaba por ahí—. Es silencioso en las afueras de la ciudad.


End file.
